Star Trek
thumb|Gene Roddenberry :Star Trek ist der Originaltitel der ersten Serie, die sich in Memory Alpha unter Star Trek: The Original Series findet. : Star Trek bezeichnet sowohl die verschiedenen Serien, als auch das gesamte damit verbundene Merchandising-Universum, welches derzeit Paramount Pictures gehört. Die erste Produktionsfirma war Desilu, welche die von Gene Roddenberry erschaffene Serie produzierte. Die Originalserie wurde nicht von Anfang an vom Sender NBC eingekauft, das Studio lehnte 1964 den ersten Pilotfilm "The Cage" (Der Käfig) ab, gab jedoch einen zweiten Piloten in Auftrag, der später akzeptiert wurde. Der Begriff Star Trek fällt in allen Serien, Spinoffs und Filmen nur ein einziges Mal: Zefram Cochrane benutzt ihn in . Die Geschichte von Star Trek Der erste Pilotfilm thumb|"Star Trek" erblickt das Licht der Welt, aber noch kann es keiner sehen. Gene Roddenberrys, der später als "Große Vogel der Galaxis" bekannt wurde, entwickelte die Idee zu "Star Trek" aufgrund des Erfolges der von ihm produzierten TV-Serie "The Lieutenant". Die MGM Studios waren an einer weiteren Serie von ihm interessiert. Roddenberry entwarf das Konzept für eine Science-Fiction-Serie. Seine Idee unterschied sich aber sehr von den damaligen Science-Fiction-Serien. Seine Produktion sollte eine Art Western im Weltraum werden, eine Reise zu den Sternen. MGM lehnte das Konzept ab. Danach versuchte er es 1964 bei den Desilu-Studios, wo er schließlich die Mittel und die Zeit dazu bekam, den Pilotfilm zu entwickeln. Im Februar 1965 übergab Roddenberry diesen, welcher "The Cage" (Der Käfig) hieß, an den Sender NBC. Der Film hatte 630.000 Dollar gekostet und hatte 12 Drehtage in Anspruch genommen. Damit hatte Roddenberry die Geldmittel und die Drehdauer weit überschritten. Der Film hatte die Länge von 65 Minuten, 15 Minuten mehr als damals üblich. NBC lehnte aber das Konzept ab. Man fand, der Film sei zu anspruchsvoll, und meinte, kein Zuschauer könnte ihn verstehen. Außerdem fehle es ihm an Action. Aber man gab Roddenberry eine zweite Chance, was zur damaligen Zeit nicht üblich war. Er sollte einen neuen Pilotfilm vorlegen. [[Bild:ConstitutionBrücke2245.jpg|thumb|left|Die erste Besatzung der Enterprise.]] Der Film "Der Käfig" verschwand in den Archiven, aber Teile des Pilotfilms wurden später in "Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I" und "Teil II" wiederverwendet. Im Lauf der Zeit galt der Pilotfilm als verschollen. Es gab nur noch eine schwarz/weiß Kopie. Erst Jahre später wurde auch die Farbkopie gefunden. Am 24. Dezember 1988 wurde der "Der Käfig" in einem TV-Special im amerikanischen Fernsehen gezeigt. Der Film galt damals als Lückenfüller für "Star Trek: The Next Generation". Hintergrund war der Autorenstreik von 1988, durch den weniger Folgen der Serie produziert wurden. Am 25.10.1993 wurde der Pilotfilm das erste Mal im deutschen Fernsehen gezeigt, der Film hatte allerings andere Synchronsprecher als in "Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I" und Teil II. Die zweite Chance thumb|Zum ersten mal kann man die berühmten Worte im TV lesen. Gene Roddenberry schrieb die drei Drehbücher "Spitze des Eisbergs", "Die Frauen des Mr. Mudd" und "Das Jahr des roten Vogels" für den Sender NBC. Dieser wählte daraufhin von den drei Geschichten "Spitze des Eisbergs" aus. Diese Folge sollte das erste Abenteuer von Star Trek werden, welches dem Publikum präsentiert wurde. Mit Ausnahme von Leonard Nimoy als Spock wurde die gesamte Besatzung aus dem ersten Pilotfilm ausgetauscht. NBC wollte auch den Charakter von Spock streichen, denn sie konnten sich nicht mit einer Figur anfreunden, die wie Satan aussah. Roddenberry setzte sich jedoch für die figur des Spock ein, und der Charakter blieb in der Serie. William Shatner übernahm die Rolle von Captain Kirk, James Doohan die Rolle von Scott und George Takei die Rolle von Sulu. Kurz darauf gab die NBC ihre Zustimmung und der neue Pilotfilm wurde gedreht. Am Donnerstag, dem 8. September 1966 um 20.30 Uhr konnte das Fernsehpublikum zum ersten Mal die berühmten Worte hören: Space, the final frontier... - die erste Folge von "Star Trek: The Original Series" wurde im amerikanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Diese Episode war "Das Letzte seiner Art". [[Bild:Enterprise 1701.jpg|thumb|left|Die originale Enterprise]] Nach dem Pilotfilm kamen noch DeForest Kelley, alias Doktor McCoy, und Nichelle Nichols, alias Uhura, als Teil der Crew hinzu. Nach dem Ende der ersten Staffel war das erste Mal aufgrund geringer Zuschauerzahlen von der Absetzung der Serie die Rede. Als die damals bereits organisierten Fans von der Absetzung erfuhren, starteten sie Unterschriftenaktionen und schrieben Protestbriefe. Am 14. März 1967 gab die NBC bekannt, dass es eine zweite Staffel geben würde. Für die zweite Staffel gab es einige Änderungen. Beispielsweise wurden 1967 die Desilu-Studios von Paramount aufgekauft. Mit Walter Koenig als Chekov wurde ein neuer Charakter eingeführt. Chekov sollte eher das jüngere Publikum ansprechen. Er bekam deshalb dieselbe Frisur, welche damals die Sänger der Band "The Monkeys" hatten. Am Freitag, dem 15. September 1967 wurde um 20.30 Uhr die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel ausgestrahlt. Nach dem Ende der zweiten Staffel wollte die NBC, aufgrund der geringen Einschaltquoten, die Serie wieder absetzen. Aber die Star Trek Fans Bjo und John Trimble organisierten eine große Briefkampagne mit Millionen von Briefen zur Rettung von Star Trek. Die Verantwortlichen von NBC gaben daraufhin ihre Zustimmung zu einer dritten Staffel. Die NBC wollte die Serie jedoch aus ihrem Programm haben. Um der ihr "den Todesstoß" zu geben, wurde sie auf Freitag abend um 22.00 Uhr verlegt, womit ein weiterer Zuschauerschwund unvermeidlich war. Aufgrund der Entscheidung von NBC zog sich Roddenberry als leitender Produzent zurück und übergab die Verantwortung an Fred Freiberger. Mitten in der dritten Staffel gab es einen Skandal. In der Folge "Platos Stiefkinder" küßten sich Kirk und Uhura. Dies war der erste Kuss zwischen einem Weißen und einer Farbigen, der im amerikanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde. Einige Bundesstaaten strahlten diese Folge aus Protest nicht aus. In manchen Regionalsendern in den Südstaaten der USA wurde die Folge bis heute nicht gezeigt. Nach der Ausstrahlung von "Gefährlicher Tausch" wurde die Serie trotz vieler Fanproteste aus dem Programm genommen. Nach dem Absetzung der Serie wurde die Serie auf mehreren Privatsendern ausgestrahlt. Die Fangemeinde wuchs immer weiter und 1972 kam es zur ersten Star Trek Convention. Der Mythos "Star Trek" wurde geboren und die Fans verlangten nach einer Fortsetzung der Serie. thumb|left|Der Skandalkuss. 1972 kaufte der Sender ZDF 26 Folgen der Serie für das Deutsche Fernsehen ein. Die Folgen werden synchronisiert und auch etwas gekürzt. Die Synchronisation wich dabei oft stark vom Original ab. Am Samstag, dem 27. Mai 1972, lief die Serie das erste Mal unter dem Titel Raumschiff Enterprise im deutschen Fernsehen. Die erste Folge, die in Deutschland gesendet wurde, war "Morgen ist Gestern". Aufgrund des Erfolges kaufte der Sender ein weiteres Paket mit 13 Folgen ein und die Serie wurde jeden Samstag bis 1974 ausgestrahlt. In den Jahren 1978 und 1982 wurde die Serie nochmals wiederholt. So gab es auch in Deutschland die ersten Trekkies. 1985 erwarb der Privatsender Sat.1 die Rechte an der Serie. Sat.1 ließ auch die übrigen Folgen mit Ausnahme von "Schablonen der Gewalt" synchronisieren und der Sender strahlte erstmalig die komplette Serie im deutschen Fernsehen aus. Für die Videoveröffentlichung der Serie wurden Teile der Serie nachsynchronisiert. So wurde 1995 auch das erste Mal die Folge "Schablonen der Gewalt" ins Deutsche übersetzt. Die Zeichentrickserie thumb|"Star Trek" als Zeichentrick. Nachdem Star Trek immer mehr Fans gewonnen hatte und deren Nachfrage nach einer Fortsetzung spürbar geworden war, plante Ende 1972 Gene Roddenberry eine Zeichentrickserie, "Star Trek: The Animated Series". Man wollte die Trickfilmserie so nah wie möglich an die originale Serie anbinden. Man verpflichtete viele Autoren aus der originalen Serie, darunter auch D.C. Fontana und David Gerrold. NBC sicherte sich die Rechte für die Trickfilmserie und im Juni 1973 begann deren die Produktion. Alle Haupt-Charaktere der originalen Serie liehen ihren Figuren die Stimmen, mit Ausnahme von Walter Koenig. James Doohan sprach über 50 Rollen, da er stimmlich sehr begabt war. Obwohl Walter König nicht als Sprecher involviert war, schrieb er eine Episode (Das Superhirn)". Die Serie hatte sehr hohe Standards, eine Folge kostete etwa 75.000 Dollar. Damit war TAS eine der kostspieligsten Zeichentrickserien seiner Zeit. Am Samstag, dem 08. September 1973, wurde die erste Folge "Das körperlose Wesen" im Vormittagsprogramm gezeigt. NBC machte aber den Fehler, dass sie die Serie wie ein Kinderprogramm behandelte. Für viele Kinder war diese Serie zu anspruchsvoll. NBC stellte die Serie nach 22 Folgen am 12. Dezember 1974 ein. Die Zeichentrickserie wurde mit einem Emmy als beste Kinderserie 1974/75 ausgezeichnet. [[Bild:Animated Crew.jpg|thumb|left|Die Crew der USS Enterprise macht weiter, auch wenn sie fast nur Kinderaugen sehen.]] 1976 wurden 18 der 22 Folgen für das ZDF-Kinderprogramm synchronisiert und von 22 auf eine Länge von 12-15 Minuten gekürzt. Die Serie hieß Die Enterprise. Die Bearbeitung übernahm die "Deutsche Synchron KG Karlheinz Brunnemann". Das Dialogbuch stammte von Michael Miller, die Synchronregie übernahm Karlheinz Brunnemann. Die Dialoge wurden so synchronisiert, dass manchmal der Sinn der Folge verdreht wurde. Es wurden auch andere Synchronsprecher verwendet als für die Original Serie im ZDF. Viele Fans in Deutschland konnten sich wegen dieser Übersetzung nicht mit der Serie anfreunden. 1994 wurde die Firma "Synchron 80" von CIC mit einer neuen Synchronisation beauftragt und alle Folgen ungeschnitten auf VHS-Kaufkassette veröffentlicht. Für die Neusynchronisation verpflichtete man wieder die bekannten Sprecher der Originalserie, Dialogbuch und -regie übernahm hier Kurt E. Ludwig. Obwohl 2006 die überarbeitete Fassung auch auf DVD erschienen ist, wurde bisher nur die verstümmelte Fassung im Fernsehen gezeigt. Serie oder Film? Während die Fans immer noch nach einer Fortsetzung von Star Trek begehrten, wurde diskutiert, ob Star Trek kinoreif war, oder ob eine neue Fünf-Jahres-Mission der Crew der Enterprise starten sollte. Zu dieser Zeit wurde Star Trek eine besondere Ehre zu Teil. Die NASA nannte ihr erstes Space Shuttle "''Enterprise'' (OV-101)" entsprechend der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] von James T. Kirk. Als das Shuttle den Hangar erstmals verlässt, spielt eine Kapelle der US Air Force die Titelmelodie der Serie. Die Fans verlangten nach neuen Star Trek Folgen, die Produzenten waren sich immer noch nicht einig, ob es nun einen Film, oder eine neue Serie geben sollte. Es tauchten auch immer wieder Gerüchte über eine Serie oder einen Film auf. thumb|left|Persis Khambatta bei einer Testaufnahme für Phase II. Zunächst wurde entschieden, dass eine neue Serie mit Kirk und seiner Mannschaft erscheinen sollte, deren Titel "Star Trek: Phase II" lautete. Ein Pilotfilm unter dem Titel "In Thy Image" war als die erste von zunächst 19 Folgen geplant. Die Drehbücher waren bereits geschrieben und erste Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen. Konzepte einer überarbeiteten Version der Enterprise wurden erstellt und ein Modell wurde gebaut. Alle Schauspieler aus der originalen Serie wollten wieder mitwirken. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete Leonard Nimoy alias Spock. Vor Planungsbeginn der neuen Serie wurden ohne sein Einverständnis Werbelizenzen mit Spock vergeben. Man einigte sich jedoch außergerichttlich. Anstatt Spock kamen neue Charaktere hinzu: Xon, Willard Decker und Ilia. Drehpläne und Termine wurden gesetzt, die Serie war kurz vor Drehbeginn. Aber aufgrund des Erfolgs von Star Wars und einer Science Fiction Welle in den Kinos entschied man kurzfristig, den Pilotfilm in einen Kinofilm umzuwandeln. So kam Star Trek doch, nun auch mit Spock, ins Kino. Zwei der Drehbücher von "Phase II" wurden Jahre später für Folgen von "Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert" umgeschrieben. Die Abenteuer der originalen Crew im Kino Star Trek: Der Film thumb|"Star Trek" auf der Leinwand. Die Fans hatten mit ihren Forderungen und Bitten Erfolg, die Geschichte von Star Trek ging weiter. 1978 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass es einen Kinofilm von Star Trek geben würde. Die Besatzung sollte die selbe sein wie in "Phase II" darunter auch Xon, Ilia und Decker. Als Regisseur wurde Robert Wise verpflichtet. Er konnte sogar Leonard Nimoy überzeugen, wieder als Spock aufzutreten, wodurch die Rolle von Xon gestrichen wurde. Als Vorlage für die Geschichte diente das Drehbuch des Pilotfilms der Serie "Phase II". Am 7. August 1978 begannen die Dreharbeiten, obwohl das Drehbuch erst am 29. November 1978 fertig gestellt werden sollte. Aufgrund der aufwendigen visuellen Effekte kostete der Film stolze 44 Millionen Dollar, womit der Film zu dieser Zeit unter Berücksichtigung der Inflation zu den teuersten Filmen Hollywoods zählte. Für die Musik des Films war Jerry Goldsmith verantwortlich. Dieser setzte einen weiteren Meilenstein in der Geschichte von Star Trek. Goldsmith schrieb einen Sountrack, der neben einer Ouvertüre unter anderem auch ein prägnantes Titelthema beinhaltete. Roddenberry mochte dieses Thema so sehr, dass er darauf bestand, es auch als Titelmelodie bei der späteren Fernsehproduktion "Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert" zu verwenden. Daneben griff der Komponist auch in den folgenden Kinofilmen auf viele Themen seiner Arbeit für diesen Film zurück. Goldsmiths Musik wurde mit der Auszeichnung des Golden Globe geehrt. [[Bild:Enterprise Refit-Typ in der San Francisco Flottenwerft.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise betritt die Kinoleinwände der Welt.]] Am 6. Dezember 1979 hatte "Star Trek: Der Film" Premiere. Im Film geht es um V'Ger, der seinen Schöpfer auf der Erde sucht. Und obwohl der Film von den Kritikern eine schlechte Bewertung bekam, wurde der Film ein voller Erfolg. Allein in den Kinos spielte der Film 175 Millionen Dollar ein. "Star Trek: Der Film" wurde insgesamt 3 Mal für den Oscar nominiert. In den Kategorien "Best Art Direction", "Best Original Score" und "Best Visual Effects" ging er bei der Verleihung aber leer aus. Die Schauspieler waren mit ihren Rollen im Film nicht zufrieden. Scotty, Chekov, Sulu und Uhura waren fast nur Statisten. In der Serie wurde Kirk als charmanter Captain dargestellt, im Film dagegen zeigte Kirk rücksichtslose Verhaltenweisen, wie zum Beispiel, als er Decker das Kommando abnahm, oder den Druck, den er auf Scotty wegen dem Warpantrieb ausübte. thumb|Die Crew das erste Mal im Kino. 1983 wurde eine um 12 Minuten längere Fassung des Films im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Der Sender ABC sicherte sich für 10 Millionen Dollar die Rechte dafür. Am 28. März 1980 hatte der Film in Deutschland Premiere. Ende der neunziger Jahre erschien der Film mit der 12 Minuten längeren Fassung auf Video in Deutschland. 2004 erschien der Director's Cut von "Star Trek: Der Film" auf DVD. Robert Wise ließ den Film mit neuen digitalen Effekten und geänderten Szenen überarbeiten. Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan thumb|"Star Trek" kehrt auf die Leinwand zurück. Aufgrund des Erfolges entschied man sich sehr schnell, einen weiteren Spielfilm zu produzieren. Auch die Fans forderten eine Fortsetzung von Star Trek. Im Mai 1981 wurde der zweite Film offiziell von Paramount bekannt gegeben. Produzent des Filmes wurde Harve Bennett und die Regie übernahm Nicholas Meyer. Für den Film konnten wieder alle Schauspieler aus der originalen Serie gewonnen werden, wieder mit Ausnahme von Leonard Nimoy. Dieser konnte erst überzeugt werden, als er erfuhr, dass Spock im Film sterben würde. Als durchsickerte, dass der beliebte Vulkanier sterben sollte, gab es viele Protestbriefe an Paramount, obwohl Gerüchte über ein alternatives Ende kursierten, in dem Spock nicht sterben würde. Alle Bemühungen blieben jedoch ohne Erfolg, Spock stirbt im Film, das alternative Ende wurde nie produziert. Am 9. November 1981 begannen die Dreharbeiten mit einem Budget von gerade einmal 10 Millionen Dollar. Ein Grund für das verhältnismäßig kleine Budget war, dass man die meisten Dekorationen aus dem ersten Film wiederverwenden konnte. thumb|left|Trotz Protest: Spock stirbt. Am 4. Juni 1982 hatte "Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan" Premiere. Durch einen Zufall gelingt es Khan Noonien Singh von dem Planeten, der als sein "Gefängnis" dient, zu entfliehen. Er will nur Eins: Rache an Kirk. Doch die Legende der Sternenflotte lässt sich nicht so leicht besiegen. Obwohl Spock den Film nicht überlebt, war der Film ein riesiger Erfolg. Bereits nach zehn Tagen spielte der Film 31 Millionen Dollar ein. Auch die Kritiker waren von diesem Film begeistert. In Deutschland feierte der Film am 04. November 1982 seine Premiere. Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock thumb|Aller guten Dinge sind drei. Anfang 1983 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass es einen dritten Film geben würde. Es wurde auch verkündet, dass Leonard Nimoy die Regie übernehme. Eine Rückkehr in seine Rolle als Spock war zu diesen Zeitpunkt noch offen. Nimoy erklärte es so: "Der Sinn sei nicht Spock zu finden, sondern was seine Freunde tun um ihn zu finden." Am 21. Oktober 1983 begannen die Dreharbeiten. Der Film hatte zu dieser Zeit den Titel: "Return to Genesis" ("Rückkehr nach Genesis"). Nachdem Nimoy bekannt gegeben hatte, dass er auch wieder Spock spielen würde, bekam der Film den Titel "The Search for Spock". Somit war dieser Film der erste dieser Reihe, in welchem der Regisseur auch als Darsteller mitwirkte. thumb|left|Der Captain und seine [[Offiziere nehmen Abschied von ihrem Schiff.]] Der Film "Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock" feierte am 01. Juni 1984 Premiere. Im Film wird bei Untersuchungen auf dem Planeten Genesis zufällig der leere Sarg von Spock entdeckt. Sarek erklärt Kirk, dass sich Spocks Geist in Leonard McCoy befindet. Eine Wiedervereinigung von Körper und Geist lässt Spock wiederauferstehen. Dazu muss Kirk allerdings die Enterprise stehlen. Spocks Geist kann auf Vulkan wieder in seinen Körper übertragen werden. Allerdings findet eine andere Legende der Sternenflotte im dritten Film ein Ende. Um den Klingonen zu entkommen, zerstören Kirk und seine Mitstreiter die Enterprise selbst - ein vermeintlich unersetzbarer Verlust für einige Fans. Nach einem Monat hatte der Film bereits 59 Millionen Dollar eingespielt. In Deutschland feierte der Film am 16. November 1984 seine Premiere. Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart thumb|Auf zu Runde Vier. Der dritte Film endete mit den Worten: "Und das Abenteuer geht weiter." Damit war klar, dass bereits eine Fortsetzung geplant war. Nimoy übernahm wieder die Regie und man kam schnell zu dem Entschluss, dass die Helden im nächsten Film eine Zeitreise unternehmen sollten. Ursprünglich war eine Reise in die Steinzeit geplant, dann erwägte man die neunziger Jahre des 19. Jahrhundert; am Ende jedoch entschied man sich für eine Reise in die Gegenwart der 1980er Jahre. Am 26. November 1986 lief der Film "Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart" an. Eine Sonde bringt Chaos in das Klima der Erde und sendet dabei Wal-Rufe aus. Die Crew der Enterprise kehrt auf die Erde des Jahres 1986 zurück, um Wale in die Zukunft zu bringen, weil diese im 23. Jahrhundert ausgestorben sind. thumb|left|Unsere Helden reisen in unsere Gegenwart. Da Kirk und seine Leute die Erde retten, müssen sie auch keine Folgen ihres Enterprise-Diebstahls befürchten. Kirk wird nur zum Captain degradiert und erhält wieder das Kommando über ein Schiff, die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]]. Der Film wurde der bis dahin erfolgreichste Star-Trek-Film überhaupt. Bis April 1987 spielte der Film 110 Millionen Dollar alleine in den USA ein. Der Film wurde für vier Oscars nominiert, und die Filmkritik nahm sich überwiegend positiv aus. Aufgrund des großen Erfolges von Star Trek im Kino wurde zu der Zeit, als der Film im Kino anlief, bekannt gegeben, dass Star Trek zu seinen Wurzeln zurückkehre, also ins Fernsehen. Nach Beendigung des Filmes wurde mit der Erarbeitung eines Konzepts begonnen. In Deutschland hatte der Film am 26. März 1987 Premiere. Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums thumb|Star Trek erscheint wieder - erntet diesmal jedoch wenig Erfolg. Breits am 11. April 1986, noch während der Dreharbeiten zum vierten Film wurde bekannt gegeben, dass es einen fünften Film geben würde. Davon abgesehen hatte man dies auch am Ende des vorigen Films bereits angekündigt. William Shatner spielte im vierten Film unter der Bedingung mit, dass er im fünften Regie übernehmen durfte. Somit wurde Shatner zum Regisseur von Star Trek V. Am 11. Oktober 1988 begannen die Dreharbeiten. Das Budget für den Film betrug 32 Millionen Dollar. Am 9. Juni 1989 hatte der Film "Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums" Premiere. Spocks Bruder Sybok will ins Zentrum der Galaxie, um Gott zu erreichen. Dieser offebart sich allerdings als Außerirdischer, der kein Gott ist. Dies war der erste wenig erfolgreiche Star-Trek-Film. Zum Einen hatte der fünfte Film der Star-Trek-Reihe ein relativ kleines Budget, zum Anderen sind viele Fans und Kritiker der Meinung, dass "Die nächste Generation", welche zu der Zeit ebenfalls produziert und ausgestrahlt wurde, den Erfolg des fünften Films gemindert hatte. Das Premieredatum war auch schlecht gewählt, denn zeitgleich liefen die erfolgreichen Filme Indiana Jones III, Ghostbusters II und Batman. Damit war die Konkurrenz für den fünften Film sehr groß. Bis 26. August 1989 hatte der Film 46 Millionen Dollar eingespielt. [[Bild:Große Barriere.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise-A kurz vor dem Einflug in die Große Barriere.]] Die Kritiker waren sich einig und bezeichneten diesen Film als eine der schlechtesten Reisen der Besatzung der Enterprise. Selbst Gene Roddenberry distanzierte sich von dem Film und meinte dazu, der Inhalt habe nichts mit Star Trek zu tun. Als Bestätigung dafür erhielt der Film die "Goldene Himbeere" für den schlechtesten Film des Jahres 1989. Durch diesen Misserfolg schien es zunächst, als sei der fünfte Star Trek gleichzeitig der letzte Film mit der originalen Crew gewesen. In Deutschland hatte der Film am 16. November 1989 Premiere. Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land thumb|Der Abschied einer Generation. Lange Zeit schien es so, als sei "Star Trek V" der letzte Kinofilm. Doch aufgrund der Erfolge von "The Next Generation" und anlässlich des 25-jährigen Jubiläums von Star Trek gab Paramount "grünes Licht" für einen sechsten Film. Das ursprüngliche Konzept hieß: "Star Trek: The First Adventure" oder auch "Star Trek: Starfleet Academy". Produzent Harve Bennett schrieb bereits das Drehbuch zum Film. In diesem Konzept ging es um das erste Treffen zwischen Kirk und Spock auf der Akademie. Der große Vorteil an diesem Film wäre gewesen, dass durch neue, unbekannte Schauspieler die teuren Gagen der alten Schauspieler hätten eingespart werden können. Nur Shatner und Nimoy sollten in dem Film einen Gastauftritt haben. [[Bild:ConstitutionBrücke2293.jpg|thumb|left|Die Offiziere der Enterprise sind das letzte Mal zusammen.]] Roddenberry und Nimoy waren von diesen Projekt nicht sehr begeistert, und begründeten dies damit, dass die Zuschauer an die originalen Schauspieler gewöhnt seien, und die Figuren nicht durch neue Schauspieler ersetzt haben wollten. Nachdem dieses Konzept abgelehnt worden war, zog sich aus Protest Bennett als Produzent des Films zurück. Es wurde ein neues Konzept entwickelt: Die originale Crew sollte ein letztes Mal auf die Leinwand zurückkehren, um sich nach vielen Jahren von ihren treuen Fans würdevoll zu verabschieden. Am 16. April 1991 begannen die Dreharbeiten zum sechsten Film und alle Schauspieler der originalen Crew kehrten noch ein Mal vor die Kamera zurück. Kurz vor der Fertigstellung des Filmes starb am 24. Oktober 1991 Gene Roddenberry. Drei Tage vor seinem Tod hatte er sich den Film noch ansehen können. Der Film wurde deswegen dem "großen Vogel der Galaxis" gewidmet, am Beginn des Films erscheint "For Gene Roddenberry". thumb|William Shatners Unterschrift wird als Letzte am Ende vom sechsten Film gezeigt. Am 13. Dezember 1991 kam "Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land" in die Kinos. Im Film wird der bittere Konflikt zwischen der Föderation und dem klingonischen Reich durch die Konferenz von Khitomer beendet. Dies allerdings nur, weil die Klingonen durch die Explosion von Praxis dazu gezwungen sind. Die Thematik des Filmes war inspiriert durch die politischen Umbrüche in der ehemaligen Sowjetunion. Alle Schauspieler der originalen Serie verabschieden sich persönlich am Ende des Films von ihren treuen Anhängern. Vor Beginn des Nachspanns werden die Unterschriften von George Takei, Nichelle Nichols, Walter Koenig, James Doohan, DeForest Kelley, Leonard Nimoy und William Shatner auf die Leinwand gebracht. Für die Musik zeichnete sich Cliff Eidelman aus. Der Soundtrack enthält Reminiszenzen an Gustav Holsts "Planeten"-Suite. Der Film spielte nach zwei Monaten 80 Millionen Dollar ein. Bei der Videoveröffentlichung gab es eine 5 Minuten längere Fassung. In Deutschland hatte der Film am 05. März 1992 Premiere. Die um 5 Minuten längere Fassung erschien aber erst Ende der neunziger Jahre in Deutschland auf Video. Eine neue Generation thumb|Eine neue Generation tritt im TV auf. Aufgrund des Erfolges der Kinofilme entschied Paramount, eine neue Serie für das Fernsehen zu produzieren. Am 10. Oktober 1986 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Star Trek ins Fernsehen zurückkehren würde. Die Serie sollte zwischen 50 und 200 Jahren nach der originalen Serie spielen. Zu dieser Zeit nannte sich das Projekt: "Star Trek: The New Generation". In der Serie ging es um das Raumschiff "USS Enterprise NCC 1701-7" unter dem Kommando von Julien Picard. 1987 stand das Konzept fest: Die neue ''Enterprise'' NCC-1701-D sollte im 24. Jahrhundert spielen, also 78 Jahre nach der originalen Serie, und unter dem Kommando von Captain Jean-Luc Picard stehen. Die anderen Figuren wurden schnell so geplant, wie wir sie heute kennen. Als letztes wurde die Figur von Worf gestaltet. Roddenberry weigerte sich, Spezies aus der alten Serie einzufügen. Er wollte vermeiden, dass die neue Serie als ein Abklatsch der alten wahrgenommen würde. Erst durch gutes Zureden fand ein Klingone den Platz auf der Brücke, der erste klingonische Führungsoffizier in der Sternenflotte. [[Bild:Galaxy class planet.jpg|thumb|left|Die neue Enterprise]] Viele Trekker waren gegen diese neue Serie. Viele Protestbriefe wurden empfangen, und obwohl noch nicht einmal eine Folge gedreht worden war, beschimpften Fans Roddenberry als "Verräter an Star Trek". Auch die Stars der alten Serie, darunter auch Shatner, Nimoy, Doohan und Kelly, waren gegen diese neue Serie. Sie meinten, eine neue Besatzung könnte nicht den Flair der alten Serie wieder geben. "Die nächste Generation" wurde jedoch nicht weniger erfolgreich als die originale Serie und deren Filme. Durch das neue Projet gewann Star Trek viele neue Fans und auch die, die Roddenberry als Verräter bezeichneten, wurden schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Unter der Aufsicht von Rick Berman und Robert Justman wurden am 15. Mai 1987 die Schauspieler für die neue Serie bekannt gegeben: Patrick Stewart als Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Jonathan Frakes als Riker, Brent Spiner als Data, LeVar Burton als Geordi La Forge, Michael Dorn als Worf, Gates McFadden als Doktor Beverly Crusher, Marina Sirtis als Deanna Troi, Denise Crosby als Tasha Yar und Wil Wheaton als Wesley Crusher. Außerdem wurde auch eine neue Produktionsfirma engagiert. Viacom arbeiten erstmals an Star Trek mit. thumb|Die Widmung für Gene Roddenberry. Bezüglich der Vermarktung wollte diesmal den Fehler der alten Serie vermeiden, die Produktion an nur einen großen Sender zu verkaufen. Die Rechte zur Ausstrahlung der Serie wurden stattdessen an 150 kleine Sender veräußert (sogenanntes Syndication). So konnten ungefähr 90 Prozent der amerikanischen Haushalte die Fernsehserie empfangen, und vermied so die Abhängigkeit von einem einzelnen Sender. Fast gleichzeitig zur Veröffentlichung von "Star Trek IV" auf VHS wurde am 28. September 1987 "Star Trek: The Next Generation" im amerikanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Im Pilotfilm trat auch ein alter Bekannter auf: DeForest Kelley als Admiral McCoy. Schon nach der ersten Staffel gab es schon größere Veränderungen an der Serie. Denise Crosby stieg noch während der ersten Staffel aus der Serie aus. Sie fand, ihre Rolle habe eine zu geringe Bedeutung. Gates McFadden verließ die Serie, und wurde durch Diana Muldaur als Doktor Pulaski ersetzt. Colm Meaney bekam ab der zweiten Staffel regelmäßige Auftritte als Chief O'Brien. Der bemerkenswerteste Neuzugang war aber Whoopi Goldberg als Guinan. Aufgrund des Autorenstreiks von 1988 wurden für die zweite Staffel nur 22 Folgen anstatt der üblichen 26 Folgen produziert. Zu dieser Zeit strahlten 216 Sender die Serie aus. thumb|left|Die Besatzung der neuen Serie. Die Produzenten waren mit der Rolle der Dr. Pulaski nicht zufrieden und strichen sie wieder aus der Serie. Man wollte nicht wieder einen neuen Arzt in die Serie einführen; so kam es, dass McFadden zu Beginn der dritten Staffel in die Serie zurückkehrte. In dieser Staffel wurden auch die zweiteiligen Uniformen (für männliche Besatzungsmitglieder) eingeführt. Die alten einteiligen Overalls hatten den Nachteil, dass sie sich unter den Scheinwerfern schnell aufheizten. Bei diesen Uniformen hatte Stewart das Bedürfnis, die Jacke ständig herunter ziehen zu müssen; später nannte man diese Angewohnheit auch "Das Picard Manöver". Mit der Zeit nahmen auch die anderen Schauspieler dieses Verhalten an. Während der dritten Staffel kostete eine Folge 1,3 Millionen Dollar. Am Ende der dritten Staffel gab es den ersten Cliffhanger: "In den Händen der Borg", der mit den Worten: "Fortsetzung folgt" endete, um bei den Zuschauern Neugier auf die vierte Staffel zu wecken. Aufgrund des großen Erfolges der Serie wurde in der vierten Staffel das Budget pro Folge aufgestockt. Eine Episode kostete nun bis zu 1,6 Millionen Dollar. Während dieser Staffel verließ Wil Wheaton die Serie aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er mehre Filmangebote bekam. Da Gene Roddenberry schwer erkrankte, übernahm Rick Berman die Rolle des ausführenden Produzenten. Die Staffel endete wieder mit einem Cliffhanger: "Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I" welcher gleichzeitig die hundertste Folge war. Die fünfte Staffel wurde vom Tod Gene Roddenberrys überschattet. Die Folgen: "Wiedervereinigung? Teil I" und "Wiedervereinigung? Teil II" wurden ihm gewidmet. Gleichzeitig hatte Leonard Nimoy als Spock in den beiden Folgen einen Gastauftritt. Der große Erfolg gab der Serie recht, ihr Budget für eine Folge wurde auf 1,7 Millionen Dollar erhöht. thumb|Die neue Serie kommt nach Deutschland. Zur Mitte der sechsten Staffel begann die neue Serie "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". Zum ersten Mal liefen zwei Star Trek Serien parallel im Fernsehen. Diese Tatsache tat jedoch dem Erfolg beider Serien keinen Abbruch. Am 23. Mai 1994 wurde die letzte Folge "Gestern, Heute, Morgen" ausgestrahlt. Damit endete die Serie erfolgreich nach sieben Jahren. Die heftige Kritik zu Beginn der Serie erwies sich als unbegründet. Als die Dreharbeiten für die letzte Folge abgeschlossen waren, begannen auch schon die Dreharbeiten für den ersten Kinofilm mit der neuen Generation. Laut Rick Berman war diese Zeit sehr chaotisch. Eine Serie ging zu Ende, die zweite Staffel von "Deep Space Nine" sowie ein Kinofilm wurden produziert und "Star Trek: Voyager" stand mitten in den Vorbereitungen. In Deutschland wurde die Serie mit dem Titel: "Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert" im ZDF ausgestrahlt. Am 07. September 1990 wurde die erste Folge: "Der Mächtige" gesendet. Das ZDF strahlte die ersten 83 Folgen aus. Danach sicherte sich der Privatsender Sat. 1 die Rechte an der Serie und ließ die übrigen Folgen synchronisieren. Dadurch bekamen die Rollen Picard, Beverly Crusher und Troi neue Synchronsprecher. Am 27. Juli 1994, nur zwei Monate nach der Erstausstrahlung in den USA wurde auch die letzte Folge der Serie in Deutschland gezeigt. Auch hier zu Lande erfreut sich die Serie großer Popularität. Die nächste Generation kommt auch ins Kino Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen thumb|Eine neue Generation betritt die Leinwand. Noch bevor 1994 "The Next Generation" mit der letzten Folge "Gestern, Heute, Morgen" sein Ende fand, stand schon fest, dass diese Serie auch einen Film bekommt. Rick Berman war der festen Überzeugung, dass dies die Möglichkeit war, eine Brücke zwischen TOS und TNG zu bauen. Ein echtes Zusammentreffen beider Crews war aber nie geplant, weil es nicht möglich war, so viele Hauptdarsteller in einem Film unter zu bringen. Auch die Kosten dafür wären enorm gewesen. In einer frühen Fassung des Films musste sich die Besatzung der Enterprise gegen eine fremde Rasse aus einer anderen Dimension wehren. Auf dem Holodeck holte sich darauf Captain Picard Rat von einer Simulation von Captain Kirk. Neben Shatner sollten auch Nimoy und DeForest Kelley einen Auftritt im Film bekommen. Leonard Nimoy war ebenfalls als Regisseur eingeplant. Kelly fand aber seine Rolle als zu unwichtig und Nimoy war mit dem nun überarbeiteten Drehbuch nicht einverstanden und sagte auch ab. Für die beiden sprangen kurz darauf James Doohan und Walter Koenig ein. Nichelle Nichols und George Takei wurden erst gar nicht bezüglich eines Auftrittes im Film gefragt. [[Bild:Enterprise-D stürzt ab.jpg|thumb|left|Das Ende der Enterprise-D.]] Für das Drehbuch waren Ronald D. Moore und Brannon Braga, welche auch schon einige Drehbücher für Star Trek geschrieben haben, verantwortlich. Regie führte nun David Carson, der auch schon bei einigen Star-Trek-Folgen Regie führte. Das Budget für den Film betrug 30 Millionen Dollar. Für den siebten Film wurden neue Uniformen geplant, eine Mischung aus den Uniformen der Serie und aus den Uniformen der vorherigen Kinofilme mit der originalen Crew. Aber es gab Probleme mit den Uniformen und aus Zeitdruck wurden dann die Uniformen aus TNG und DS9 verwendet, was zu einiger Verwirrung unter den Fans führte. Zwischenzeitlich trug die Crew unterschiedliche Uniformen. Am 05. November 1994 wurde der Film "Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen" uraufgeführt. Und der Titel ist Thema: Kirk trifft Picard, die Generationen der Sternenflotte. Tolian Soran ist besessen davon, zurück in den Nexus zu kommen. Dafür geht er auch über Millionen Leichen. Dies können die berühmtesten Captains der Föderation natürlich nicht zulassen. Sie können Sorans Vorhaben verhindern, doch bei dem Kampf gegen den Wissenschaftler stirbt der Captain der NCC-1701. Jean-Luc Picard nimmt von seinem Vorgänger James Tiberius Kirk auf Veridian III Abschied. thumb|Die Zukunft nimmt von der Vergangenheit Abschied. Neben diesem großen Verlust, dem Tod von Kirk, mussten die Trekkies auch noch einen weiteres Ende ertragen, die Enterprise NCC-1701-D. Wie eine ihrer Vorgängerinnen stürzt sie auf einem Planeten ab. Man hielt das Modell der Enterprise für zu klumpig und ungeeignet für die Kinoleinwand. Rick Berman meinte außerdem, dass "sie einfach weg musste". Für den nächsten Film wurde ein neues Enterprise-Modell geplant. In den USA spielte der Film 73 Millionen Dollar ein und war somit ein Erfolg. Damit stand einer Fortsetzung der "Nächsten Generation" im Kino nichts mehr im Weg. Am 09. Februar 1995 hatte der Film in Deutschland Premiere. Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt thumb|Die zweite Runde für die nächste Generation. Anfang Februar 1995 begannen Berman, Braga und Moore mit der Planung für den achten Film. Berman wollte einen Zeitreisefilm, während Braga und Moore einen Film mit den Borg machen wollten. Schließlich wurden beide Ideen vereint. In einem ersten Entwurf sollte die Zeitreise in die Renaissance führen. Einer der ersten Namen für den Film war "Star Trek: Renaissance". Da es aber Probleme mit den Kostümen gab, einigte man sich schließlich auf das 21. Jahrhundert. [[Bild:Sovereign-Klasse.jpg|thumb|left|Die neue Enterprise-E]] Schließlich kam man auf die Idee, in dem Film den ersten Kontakt zwischen der Menschheit und Außerirdischen zu zeigen. Man wählte Zefram Cochrane aus, der den ersten Kontakt ermöglicht und dem ersten Lebewesen, das nicht von der Erde stammt, die Hand zu schütteln. Er war schon aus der originalen Serie bekannt. Der Film sollte in der Stadt "Resurrection", was zu deutsch "Auferstehung" bedeutet, spielen und der Film bekam den Titel "Star Trek: Resurrection". Als bekannt wurde, dass der vierte Alien-Film auch "Resurrection" heißt, änderte man den Titel in "First Contact". Die Produzenten wollten einen Regisseur, der bereits in den Star-Trek-Serien Regie geführt hatte. Die Wahl fiel schnell auf Jonathan Frakes, der schon bei "The next Generation", "Deep Space Nine" und "Voyager" Regieerfahrung gesammelt hatte. Am 8. April 1996 begannen die Dreharbeiten. Das Budget für den Film betrug stolze 45 Millionen Dollar. Für den Film wurde auch eine neue Enterprise entworfen, die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]]. Dieses Schiff wurde nur für die Kinoleinwand entworfen, sie passte besser in das Format als ihre Vorgängerin. Bisher kam dieses Schiff auch noch nie in den Serien vor, sondern nur in diesem und den folgenden Kinofilmen. [[Bild:Besatzung Enterprise E.jpg|thumb|Die Führungsoffiziere der neuen Enterprise.]] Während im Fernsehen noch zwei Serien liefen, hatte am 28. November 1996 "Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt" in den USA Premiere. Die Borg wollen die Erde 2063 assimilieren, kurz vor dem Jungfernflug der Phoenix, deren Warpflug die Vulkanier auf die Erde holt und sie den ersten Kontakt mit der Menschheit herstellen. Doch die neue USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) kann dies verhindern. Der achte Star-Trek-Film war ein voller Erfolg und spielte weltweit 150 Millionen Dollar ein. Der Film wurde in der Kategorie Bestes Make-up für einen Oscar nominiert. Bis heute sind die meisten Fans der Meinung, dass dieser Film einer der besten in der Star Trek Kinoreihe ist. In Deutschland hatte der Film am 19. Dezember 1996 Premiere. Star Trek: Der Aufstand thumb|Nach zwei Jahren ist es wieder soweit. Nach dem Erfolg des achten Kinofilms gab Paramount grünes Licht für den neunten Kinofilm. Im Gegensatz zum düsteren achten Kinofilm sollte dieser Film freundlicher gestaltet werden. Für die Produzenten stand von Anfang an fest, dass es in diesem Film um die Oberste Direktive gehen sollte. Einer der ersten Titel für diesen Film lautete "Star Trek: Prime Directive". Regie führte wieder Jonathan Frakes. Der Film hatte ein Budget von nunmehr 58 Millionen Dollar. Viele Sets wurden aus den, noch in Produktion befindlichen, Serien "Deep Space Nine" und "Voyager" übernommen. Dieser Film war auch der erste Star-Trek-Film, in dem sämtliche Weltraumszenen im Computer entstanden. thumb|left|Die Führungsoffiziere auf dem Planet Ba'Ku. Am 18. Dezember 1998, fast wie in "alten Zeiten" im Zwei-Jahres-Takt, hatte "Star Trek: Der Aufstand" in den USA Premiere. Das Volk vom Planeten Ba'Ku soll vor den Son'a geschützt werden. Die Föderation selbst hat gegen ihren Grundsatz der obersten Direktive verstoßen. Dies können Jean-Luc Picard und seine Crew nicht zulassen und verhindern eine Umsiedlung der Ba'ku und die Zerstörung deren Paradieses. Dieser Film war nicht so Erfolgreich wie der vorige Film. "Der Aufstand" spielte in den USA 70 Millionen Dollar ein, weit weniger als sein Vorgänger. Der Film wurde aber nicht als Mißerfolg angesehen. Selbst Kritiker waren sich über die Qualität des Films uneinig. Man beschloss aber, eine länger Pause zwischen den Filmen zu machen und die beiden Serien fertig zu filmen. So dauerte es einige Jahre, bis sich Star Trek wieder im Kino präsentieren darf. In Deutschland wurde der Film am 31. Dezember 1998 erstmals vorgestellt. Star Trek: Nemesis thumb|Die letzte Reise einer Generation. Nach einer vierjährigen Pause wurde der nächste Film geplant. Alle Schauspieler mit Ausnahme von Brent Spiner sagten zu. Spiner konnte erst überzeugt werden im Film mitzuspielen als dieser erfuhr, dass sein Charakter Data im zehnten Film sterben wird. Spiner beteiligte sich auch am Drehbuch. Für den Film stand ein Budget von etwa 60 Millionen Dollar zur Verfügung. Ein Jahr nach Anlaufen der neuen Serie "Enterprise" hatte am 13. Dezember 2002 der Film "Star Trek: Nemesis" in den USA Premiere. Shinzon, ein romulanischer Klon von Jean-Luc Picard, reißt die Macht auf Romulus an sich. Allerdings ist er nicht lebensfähig und braucht die DNA seines Ebenbildes. Picard ist allerdings nicht bereit, ihm zu helfen und sein eigenes Leben zu Opfern. Picard und seine Crew flüchten vor dem übermachtigen Schiff Shinzons, der Scimitar. In der Schlacht im Bassen-Graben kommt er bei der Zerstörung seines Schiffes ums Leben. Und Star Trek verliert wieder einen beliebten Charakter: Data, der Android mit dem Ziel, menschlicher zu werden, stirbt auch bei der Vernichtung der Scimitar. thumb|left|Will und Deanna heiraten, hier sind zum letzten Mal alle zusammen. Finanziell war der Film im Kino ein Desaster, nur 43 Millionen Dollar gingen in die Kassen der Kinos. Er spielte von allen zehn Filmen am wenigsten ein. Erst mit dem DVD-Verkauf erreichte der Film die Gewinnzone. Selbst die Darsteller des Films waren wenig überzeugt von ihrem Werk. Viele gaben dem Regisseur Stuart Baird die Schuld am Mißerfolg des Films. Er selbst hatte vor seiner Arbeit für "Nemesis" keinen anderen Star-Trek-Film gesehen. In einem Interview gab er selbst zu, dass er kein Trekkie war und den Hintergrund nicht kannte. Für ihn war es nur ein Film. Nach diesem Film wurde in naher Zukunft vorerst kein weitere Star-Trek-Film fürs Kino geplant und das Projekt "Star Trek" wurde erstmal auf Eis gelegt. In Deutschland hatte der Film am 16. Januar 2003 Premiere. Eine Station am Wurmloch thumb|Die ersten Abenteuer einer Raumstation. Während die vierte Staffel von "The Next Generation" lief, kam es zu Überlegungen für eine weitere Serie, die parallel laufen sollte. Star Trek war so erfolgreich wie nie, eine weitere Serie erschien daher möglich. Eine der ersten Ideen für die Serie war "Star Trek: The Klingon Empire", eine Serie, die nur von Klingonen hätte handeln sollen. Eine weitere Idee war eine Star-Trek-Sitcom Serie mit Lwaxana Troi in der Hauptrolle. Eine andere Idee war "Star Trek: The Final Frontier"; in dieser Serie sollte die Handlung auf der Sternenbasis 362 stattfinden. Im Oktober 1991 fiel endgültig die Entscheidung, eine neue Serie zu entwickeln, deren Produktion von Paramount im Dezember 1991 beschlossen wurde. Die Serie sollte auf der Raumstation Deep Space Nine spielen. Zwei Nebenfiguren aus TNG sollten in der neuen Serie als Hauptrollen auftreten: Chief O'Brien (dargestellt von Colm Meaney) und Ro Laren (Michelle Forbes). Meaney sagte sofort zu, Forbes hingegen wollte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht festlegen und sagte ab. Das Konzept stand ziemlich schnell fest. Die Serie behandelt die ehemalige cardassianische Raumstation "Terok Nor", welche im Auftrag der provisorischen bajoranischen Regierung von der Sternenflotte und den Bajoranern verwaltet wird, und nun "Deep Space Nine" heißt. Es sollte zu einigen kleineren Konflikten zwischen beiden Gruppen kommen. Als Gegner wurden die Cardassianer ausgesucht. Zum Schluss kam noch die Idee mit dem Wurmloch, einem Tor zum, bis dahin unbekannten, Gamma-Quadranten. Die Produzenten der neuen Serie waren Rick Berman und Michael Piller. thumb|left|Die Raumstation Deep Space 9. Die weiteren Figuren und Schauspieler waren schnell gefunden: Avery Brooks als Commander Benjamin Sisko, René Auberjonois als Odo, Terry Farrell als Jadzia Dax, Alexander Siddig als Doktor Julian Bashir, Nana Visitor als Major Kira Nerys, Armin Shimerman als Quark und Cirroc Lofton als Jake Sisko. Noch bevor die erste Folge gedreht wurde, gab Patrick Stewart seinen Auftritt im Pilotfilm bekannt. Das Budget für die erste Folge betrug 12 Millionen Dollar. Während die sechste Staffel von "The Next Generation" lief, wurde der Pilotfilm der neuen Serie "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" am 03. Januar 1993 ausgestrahlt. Erstmalig liefen zwei Star-Trek-Serien parallel im Fernsehen. Während der ersten Staffel traten einige bekannte Figuren auf, darunter Q und Lwaxana Troi bei "Deep Space Nine", während Bashir einen Gastauftritt beim Vorgänger der Serie hatte. Das erste Jahr verlief recht erfolgreich, man konnte einige Fehler, die während der ersten Staffel von TNG gemacht wurden, vermeiden. thumb|Die Besatzung von Deep Space Nine. Die zweite Staffel begann mit einem Dreiteiler, was es bisher noch nicht bei Star Trek gab. In der Staffel wurden, im Vergleich zur Ersten, die Hauptfiguren weiterentwickelt und es gab schon eine ganze Reihe an wiederkehrenden Nebenfiguren. Am Ende der zweiten Staffel wurde das Dominion in der Folge "Der Plan des Dominion" eingeführt. Im Gegensatz zu "Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert" endete die Staffel nicht mit einem Zweiteiler, sondern eine in sich abgeschlossenen Folge. In der dritten Staffel reagierten die Produzenten auf die Bitten der Fans und brachten Bewegung in die Serie. Zu diesem Zweck wurde das neue Raumschiff, die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]], in die Serie eingeführt. Die Defiant war ein reines Kriegsschiff und widersprach dem Konzept von Gene Roddenberrys friedlichen Universum. Mit dem Raumschiff konnten nun die Offiziere teilweise zu fremden Welten reisen, die Handlung war nicht mehr auf die Station begrenzt. Die Staffel eröffnete wieder mit einem Zweiteiler, "Die Suche, Teil I", in dem der Konflikt mit dem Dominion weiter ausgebaut wurde. In der abschließenden Folge der dritten Staffel wurde Sisko zum Captain befördert. Somit stand, wie in den anderen Serien zuvor, ein Captain "an der vordersten Front". Viele Fans waren immer noch nicht ganz von der Serie überzeugt; das änderte sich aber schlagartig in der vierten Staffel. In dieser Staffel wurden einige Veränderungen an der Serie vorgenommen, sogar das Intro wurde verändert. Dieses war im Vergleich zum alten Intro schneller und es wurden mehr Szenen mit Raumschiffen gezeigt. [[Bild:Defiant Front.jpg|thumb|left|Die Defiant, ausschließlich für den Kampf gebaut.]] Man wollte die vierte Staffel spektakulär beginnen. Die Produzenten planten den Austritt der Vulkanier aus der Föderation. Aber dann erinnerte man sich an ein Zitat aus "Der geheimnisvolle Garak, Teil II": "Die einzige Gefahr für das Dominion ist die Allianz zwischen die Föderation und den Klingonen." So kam man auf eine andere Idee: Der immerwährende Konflikt zwischen der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Reich flammte wieder auf und eskalierte. So wurde am 02. Oktober 1995 der Zweiteiler "Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil I" im amerikanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt, in welchem die bisher größte Weltraumschlacht der Fernsehserien gezeigt wurde. Außerdem kehrte Michael Dorn als Worf wieder ins Fernsehen zurück. Die Fans waren begeistert und viele bezeichneten "Der Weg des Krieges" als den zweiten Pilotfilm, weil dieser den Neubeginn der Serie markierte. In der vierten Staffel gab es in der Folge "Wiedervereinigt" den ersten Kuss zwischen den beiden Frauen Susanna Thompson und Terry Farrell in Star Trek. Während dieser Staffel wurde Nana Visitor schwanger. Diese Schwangerschaft wurde ab der Folge "Quarks Schicksal" in die Serie eingebaut. Visitor brachte das Kind auf die Welt, während die Dreharbeiten zu "Die Reise nach Risa" stattfanden. In der Serie wurde die Geburt in der Folge "Das Baby" eingebaut. thumb|Einhundert Jahre Föderation treffen aufeinander. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Staffeln, begann die fünfte Staffel mit einer abgeschlossenen Episode. "Die Apokalypse droht" war ursprünglich auch als Zweiteiler geplant, aber später entschied man sich dagegen, um die Handlung nicht unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen. Zum 30-jährigen Jubiläum der ersten Serie gab es für die Fans eine besonderes Episode: Mit einem Budget von 3 Millionen Dollar wurde die Folge "Immer die Last mit den Tribbles" gedreht. In dieser Folge unternehmen Sisko und seine Leute eine Reise in die "originale Ära". Mit Hilfe von Computereffekten wurde dieses besondere "Treffen der Generationen" bewerkstelligt. Die "Deep Space Nine"-Figuren wurden in die originale Folge: "Kennen Sie Tribbles?" eingebaut. Diese Episode ist bis heute eine der beliebsten Star-Trek-Folgen. Die Staffel endet mit einem Spektakel. In der Folge "Zu den Waffen!" erobert das Dominion Deep Space Nine. Man sieht wieder eine große Weltraumschlacht, mit welcher der Dominion-Krieg beginnt. In der letzten Szene sieht man, wie eine riesige Flotte aus Föderations- und Klingonenschiffen in den Krieg zieht; ein offenes Ende. Da die Worte "Fortsetzung folgt...." fehlten, meinten viele Fans, dies sei die letzte DS9-Folge und es folge vielleicht ein neuer Kinofilm. Produzent Ira Steven Behr meinte dazu: "Dadurch, dass es sich nicht um einen Cliffhanger sondern einen Siebenteiler handelte, seien die Worte 'Fortsetzung folgt' nicht nötig." thumb|left|Nach sieben Jahren haben sich nicht nur die Uniformen verändert. Die sechste Staffel beginnt mit sechs zusammenhängenden Folgen, die von der Rückeroberung von Deep Space Nine erzählen. Es werden auch wieder aufwändige Raumschlachten gezeigt; am Ende kann die Station zurückerobert werden. In der nächsten Folge "Klingonische Tradition" wurde die erste Hochzeit zweier Hauptcharaktere gezeigt. Aber die Ehe von Worf und Dax sollte nur von kurzer Dauer sein: Bald darauf gab Terry Farrell bekannt, dass sie am Ende der Staffel die Serie verlassen würde und so kam es, dass man Jadzia Dax in der letzten Folge der Staffel "Tränen der Propheten" sterben ließ. Farrell wurde durch Nicole deBoer ersetzt, welche Ezri Dax spielte. Sie wurde in der Folge "Das Gesicht im Sand" in die Serie eingeführt. Langsam nährte sich auch diese Serie dem Ende. Für das Finale dachten sich die Produzenten Ira Steven Behr und Ronald D. Moore etwas ganz Besonderes aus. Die Serie sollte nicht mit einem Zweiteiler wie TNG enden, sondern es wurde ein Zehnteiliges Finale für die Serie gesendet, welches nicht nur das Ende des Dominionkrieges zeigte, sondern alle wichtigen Handlungsstränge zu einem Ende führte, die während der Serie aufgebaut worden waren. Nach einigen Anlaufproblemen fand die Serie doch noch einen Platz im Herzen der Fans und am 02. Juni 1999, nach sieben Jahren, lief die letzte Episode über den Äther. In Deutschland wurde die Serie unter dem Originaltitel "'Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'" ausgestrahlt. Der Sender Sat. 1 sicherte sich die Rechte für die Serie und ließ sie synchronisieren. Am 28. Januar 1994, ein Jahr nach der US-Erstaustrahlung, hatte der Der Abgesandte in Deutschland Premiere. Die Serie lief zeitweise am Wochenende und wurde in den Wochentagen wiederholt. Am 25. März 2000 wurde die letzte Folge in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Ein Raumschiff, verschollen im Delta-Quadranten thumb|Eine weitere Serie betritt die TV-Landschaft. Als klar wurde, dass TNG nach sieben Jahren enden würde, wurde, um die entstehene Lücke zu füllen, eine neue Serie geplant. Diese sollte wieder auf einem Raumschiff spielen. Eine der frühsten Planung war, dass die Besatzung der ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) einfach ausgetauscht wurde und durch neue Schauspieler ersetzt werden. Diese neuen Figuren sollten dann neue Abenteuer an Bord der Enterprise erleben. Aber die Produzenten Berman, Piller und Jeri Taylor wollten ein neues Schiff. Und so entstand die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. Das Konzept der Serie stand schnell fest. Das Schiff sollte in einem unbekannten Gebiet der Galaxie verschollen sein, eine Heimreise würde mindestens 70 Jahre dauern. Das Konzept hatte zwei große Vorteile: Man konnte viele neue Spezies einführen und mußte nicht ständig auf die alten, bekannten Nachbarn der Föderation, wie Klingonen, Romulaner etc., zurück greifen. Der zweite große Vorteil war, dass, so weit weg von der Föderation, die Geschichten von "Voyager" nicht mit den Geschichten von "Deep Space Nine" in Konflikt geraten konnten. Des Weiteren sollte es auf der Voyager eine gemischte Crew aus Sternenflotte und Maquis geben. Somit waren Konflikte an Bord bereits vorprogrammiert. Der Grundstein für den Maquis wurde bereits in TNG und DS9 extra für die Serie "Voyager" gelegt. thumb|left|Die Voyager, gestrandet im Delta-Quadranten. Nachdem es in "Deep Space Nine" einen farbigen Captain gab, sollte in Voyager eine Frau den Captain spielen. Am 16. September 1994 wurde bekannt, dass Geneviève Bujold die Rolle der Nicole Janeway übernahm. Aber es gab viele Probleme mit Bujold, sie weigerte sich ihr Kostüm anzuziehen und fand ihre Texte entweder zu kompliziert oder einfach nur lächerlich. Nach nur zwei Drehtagen kündigte sie einfach und ging. Aber die Produzenten weinten ihr keine Träne nach, man fand schnell Ersatz: Kate Mulgrew, welche erfolgreich die Rolle von Captain Kathryn Janeway übernahm. Die weiteren Rollen und Schauspieler waren schnell gefunden: Robert Beltran als Chakotay, Roxann Dawson als B'Elanna Torres, Robert Duncan McNeill als Tom Paris, Tim Russ als Tuvok, Robert Picardo als Der Doktor, Garrett Wang als Harry Kim, Ethan Phillips als Neelix und Jennifer Lien als Kes. Am 16. Januar 1995, zum Sendestart von Paramounts eigenen Sender UPN, lief der Pilotfilm von "Star Trek: Voyager" im amerikanischen Fernsehen. Die Zuschauer konnten sehen, wie die Voyager im Delta-Quadranten strandete und in der Serie beobachten, wie die Voyager einen Heimweg findet. Armin Shimerman hatte im Pilotfilm einen Auftritt als Quark, um auch die Fans der Serie "Deep Space Nine" auf die Serie neugierig zu machen. thumb|Die Crew der Voyager am Beginn ihrer Reise zurück zur Erde. Für die erste Staffel wurden 20 Folgen produziert. Allerdings strahlte UPN nur 16 Folgen aus und hielt sich die letzten vier Folgen für die zweite Staffel auf. Die zweite Staffel konnte mit diesen Folgen etwas früher ausgestrahlt werden. Während bei den anderen Sendern noch Sommerpause herrschte und nur Wiederholungen gesendet wurden, konnte UPN schon neue Folgen der Serie ausstrahlen und auf höhere Einschaltquoten hoffen. Durch diesen Vorsprung in der Produktion konnten auch schon die ersten Folgen der dritten Staffel noch während der zweiten Staffel gedreht werden. Aber während der zweiten Staffel sanken die Einschaltquoten. Den Zuschauern war der ewige Konflikt mit den Kazon zu langatmig, man hatte das Gefühl, die Voyager würde sich im Kreise drehen. Zu Beginn der dritten Staffel wollte man deswegen als erstes die Kazon aus der Serie raus haben. So kam es zu dem Zweiteiler "Der Kampf ums Dasein, Teil I", in dem die Kazon ihren letzten großen Auftritt in der Serie hatten und sogar die Voyager eroberten. Danach verließ die Voyager den Raum der Kazon und konnte auf ihrem Weg in die Heimat endlich neue Welten erforschen. Piller war von diesem neuen Konzept nicht sehr begeistert er wollte die Serie so weiterführen wie sie bisher lief. Er konnte sich aber nicht gegen Taylor und Berman durchsetzen und verließ daraufhin die Serie als Produzent. Für das Ende der dritten Staffel hatten sich die Produzenten was ganz besonderes ausgedacht: "Das Höllen Jahr". Die Voyager sollte von einem unbekannten Volk, den Krenim, angegriffen werden und schwerbeschädigt durch die vierte Staffel fliegen. Einen kleinen Vorgeschmack bekamen die Zuschauer in der Folge "Temporale Sprünge". Dort wurden die Krenim das erste Mal gezeigt und auch erwähnt, dass die Voyager ende des Jahres ihren Raum durchfliegen wird. thumb|left|Die Voyagercrew ab der vierten Staffel. Doch durch die weiter sinkenden Einschaltquoten änderte man das Konzept und man griff auf die alt-bekannten, beliebten Borg zurück. Dadurch, dass durch den achten Kinofilm sehr viele Borg-Requisiten zur Verfügung standen, konnte man die Borg als festen Bestandteil in die Serie einbringen. Es wurde auch geplant, eine ehmalige Borg in die Voyagercrew zu integrieren. Sie sollte etwas mehr Sexappeal in die Serie bringen, um vor allem das männliche Puplikum anzusprechen. Schließlich wurde bekannt, dass Jeri Ryan ab der vierten Staffel Seven of Nine spielte. Damit es aber nicht zuviele Hauptrollen in der Serie gab, wurde eine Rolle aus der Serie gestrichen. Als erstes war geplant, dass der bis dahin farblose Harry Kim sterben müsse. Da aber zu dieser Zeit Garrett Wang vom "People's Magazine" zu einen der 50 schönsten Menschen im Fernsehen gewählt wurde und somit gleichzeitig Werbung für die Serie machte, blieb die Rolle des Harry Kim erhalten. Somit fiel die Wahl auf die ebenfalls farblose Kes und Jennifer Lien verließ in der Folge "Die Gabe" die Serie. Allerdings wird Lien noch ein Mal auf den Bildschirmen erscheinen, jedoch nicht ganz so freundlich, wie man von Kes gewohnt war. Das neue Konzept hatte Erfolg. Während der vierten Staffel stiegen die Einschaltquoten wieder. Der Zweiteiler "Das Tötungsspiel" wurde sogar als eigenständiger Film im Fernsehen gezeigt. Für die fünfte Staffel wurde ein neues Shuttle, der Delta Flyer, in die Serie eingeführt. In dieser Staffel gab es auch ein Jubiläum; "Temporale Paradoxie" war die einhunderste Folge. In dieser Folge hatte LeVar Burton einen Gastauftritt. Zum Ende der fünften Staffel wollte Kate Mulgrew aus der Serie aussteigen. Es war geplant, dass in der letzten Folge der fünften Staffel Janeway schwer verletzt würde und in der dritten Folge der sechsten Staffel an ihren Verletzungen sterben wird. Die drei ersten Folgen der sechsten Staffel sollten die Möglichkeit geben, sich von der Crew und den Fans zu verabschieden. Aber Mulgrew blieb zum Glück der Serie weiter erhalten und der "Voyager" bis zur traditionellen siebten Staffel treu. thumb|Die Voyager hat ihr Ziel nach sieben langen Jahren endlich erreicht. Nach dem Ende der Serie "Deep Space Nine" war auch eine Zeitlang geplant, dass die Voyager in der sechsten Staffel wieder in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückkehrt. Aber Berman sprach sich gegen diese Idee aus. Dafür hatte aber die Voyager ab der sechsten Staffel regelmäßigen Kontakt mit dem Alpha-Quadranten, was auch zu regelmäßigen Auftritten von Dwight Schultz als Reginald Barclay und Marina Sirtis als Deanna Troi, geschätzte Charaktere aus "The Next Generation", führte. Wie die anderen Star-Trek-Serien endete "Voyager" auch nach sieben Jahren. Lange überlegte man, wie die Serie enden könne. Lange Zeit stand noch nicht einmal fest, ob die Voyager überhaupt nach Hause zurückkehren wird. Aber man beschloss, "Star Trek: Voyager" mit einem Happy End zu schließen. Nach sieben Jahren kehrte die Voyager, nach einem letzten Kampf gegen die Borg, zurück nach Hause. Die letzte Folge "Endspiel" lief am 23. Mai 2001 in den USA und markierte, mit passendem Namen, das Ende der fünften Serie. In Deutschland sicherte sich Sat. 1, mittlerweile als Star-Trek-Sender bekannt, die Rechte für die Serie und am 21. Juni 1996 lief der Pilotfilm der Serie: Raumschiff Voyager im deutschen Fernsehen. Am 22. Februar 2002 erreichte die Voyager auch in Deutschland wieder die Erde. Eine Serie als Prequel thumb|Die vorerst letzte Star-Trek-Serie. Nach dem Ende von "Deep Space Nine" waren sich die Produzenten bewusst, dass sich auch "Voyager" langsam dem Ende neigte. Aus diesem Grund entwickelten die Produzenten Berman und Braga ein Konzept für eine neue Serie. Man überlegte, ob die Serie überhaupt im 24. Jahrhundert spielen sollte. Ein anderes Konzept war eine Star-Trek-Serie, in der es fast nur um die beliebten Zeitreisen ging. Zu dieser Zeit bot sich George Takei für "Star Trek: The Adventure of Captain Sulu" an. In diesem Konzept sollte es um Captain Sulu und seine Crew auf der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] gehen. Die Serie sollte nach dem sechsten Kinofilm spielen. Aber auch dieses Konzept wurde zum bedauern von Takei abgelehnt. Schließlich einigte man sich auf eine Serie, welche hundert Jahre vor der originalen Serie spielen sollte. In dieser Serie sollte die Sternenflotte noch in den Kinderschuhen steckten und der Weltraum wirklich noch das große Unbekannte sein. Die Menschheit hatte den Erstkontakt mit den Vulkaniern hergestellt und begann nun, dorthin zu gehen, wo kein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist. Die Schauspieler waren schnell gefunden: Scott Bakula als Jonathan Archer, Jolene Blalock als T'Pol, John Billingsley als Phlox, Dominic Keating als Malcolm Reed, Anthony Montgomery als Travis Mayweather, Linda Park als Hoshi Sato und Connor Trinneer als Charles Tucker III. thumb|left|Das Abenteuer "Weltraum" beginnt. Am 26. September 2001, einige Monate nachdem die Serie "Star Trek: Voyager", ihr Ende fand, lief der Pilotfilm der neuen Serie "Enterprise" auf UPN. Die Serie spielte im 22. Jahrhundert. Die ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) unter Captain Jonathan Archer erforscht als erstes Raumschiff der irdischen Sternenflotte die Galaxie. Auch die Gründung der Föderation findet, zum Ende der Serie hin, statt. Dies war die erste Star-Trek-Serie, in der nicht die Worte "Star Trek" im Vorspann zu lesen waren. Man wollte damit erreichen, dass die Serie neue Zuschauer gewann, ohne von den Worten und den bekannten Star-Trek-Vorurteilen abgeschreckt zu werden. Natürlich konnten sich die Produzenten auf die Trekkies verlassen, sie wussten auch ohne diese beiden Wörter im Titel, worum es ging. Wie in jedem Star-Trek-Pilotfilm, trat eine Figur aus einer andere Star-Trek-Serie auf. Diesmal hatte James Cromwell als Zefram Cochrane aus dem achten Kinofilm einen kleinen Gastauftritt. [[Bild:EnterpriseCrew2154.jpg|thumb|Die Führungsoffiziere der ersten Enterprise.]] Während der ersten und zweiten Staffel sanken die Einschaltquoten immer weiter und die Produzenten dachten sich für die dritte Staffel ein neues Konzept aus. Der Serie wurde mehr Action hinzugefügt und eine komplett in sich zusammenhängende Staffel produziert. In dieser Staffel drohen die Xindi die Erde zu vernichten, was die Enterprise natürlich verhindern muss. Zu Beginn der dritten Staffel wurde die Serie auch in "Star Trek: Enterprise" umbenannt. Aber auch in der dritten Staffel stiegen die Quoten nicht, die Serie stand kurz vor dem Aus. Die Produzenten kämpften aber um eine vierte Staffel, die ihnen letztendlich zugesagt wurde. In der vierten Staffel war Manny Coto zum großen Teil für die Serie verantwortlich. Die Fans und Kritiker waren sich einig, dass dies die beste Staffel der Serie war. Aber auch das konnte den Untergang der Serie nicht verhindern. UPN sah sich dazu gezwungen, "Star Trek: Enterprise" nach vier von geplanten fünf Staffeln aufgrund von zu geringen Einschaltquoten 2005 abzusetzen. Die Produzenten versuchten durch viele Doppelfolgen und stark aufeinander aufbauenden Episoden mit durchgehendem Erzählungsstrang, Zuschauer zu halten und zu gewinnen, was ihnen leider nicht gelang. Auch viele Briefe, Petitionen und sogar Spendensammlungen, um eine von Fans finanzierte fünfte Staffel zu ermöglichen, konnten an dem Schicksal der Serie nichts ändern. So endete am 13. Mai 2005 die, im Moment, letzte Serie mit der Episode "Dies sind die Abenteuer", in der, obwohl eigentlich unmöglich, zwei Charaktere des 24. Jahrhunderts mitspielen: William T. Riker und Deanna Troi. Mittlerweile läuft die Serie sehr erfolgreich im Syndicated-Netzwerk als Wiederholung. In Deutschland sicherte sich wieder Sat. 1 die Rechte für die Serie. Am 15. März 2003 lief der Pilotfilm im deutschen Fernsehen. Die letzte Folge lief am 09. Juli 2006. Revival der originalen Serie [[Bild:Enterprise CGI Remaster.jpg|thumb|Die alte Enterprise in neuem Glanz.]] Am 16. September 2006, pünktlich zum 40-jährigen Geburtstag von Star Trek, wurde den Fans ein besonderes Geschenk gemacht. CBS Paramount Television überarbeitete, unter der Leitung von Michael Okuda, die originale Serie von Kirk und seiner Crew der Enterprise (NCC-1701) und verkaufte das Ergebnis an Fernsehsender in aller Welt. "Star Trek: The Original Series - Remastered" wird aber auch gegen Ende 2007, laut CBS, auf HD-DVD erscheinen. Das originale Filmmaterial wurde digital überarbeitet, vor allem die Weltraum-Aufnahmen wurden mit CGI-Technik neu erstellt. Somit wurde der, in 40 Jahren angesetzte, Staub entfernt und es entstand eine neue Enterprise als Computermodell. Aber auch die Musik der Serie wurde neu aufgenommen oder überarbeitet. Und sogar viele Kulissen wurden digital ersetzt um realistischer zu wirken. Somit entstand eine Serie aus den 60-iger Jahren neu, sie wurde mit moderner Technik und Special Effects des 21. Jahrhunderts ausgestattet und kann es nun mit jedem modernen Science-Fiction-Film aufnehmen. Die Zukunft Zur Zeit ist "Star Trek XI", der elfte Film von Star Trek, in Arbeit. Der Film soll unter den Namen "Star Trek" laufen. Regie übernimmt J.J. Abrams. Der Film handelt vom jungen Captain Kirk, seiner neuen Crew, wie sie sich kennen lernen und schließlich an Bord der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ihre Mission beginnen. Die Rollen von Kirk und seiner Mannschaft werden von neuen und jüngeren Schauspielern gespielt. Leonard Nimoy übernimmt wieder die Rolle seines alten Ichs Spock. Er spielt nach fast 17 Jahren wieder den beliebten, aber gealterten Vulkanier. Die Dreharbeiten für den Film begannen am 07. November 2007, seine Premiere ist in den USA für den 25. Dezember 2008 geplant. Ob auch neue Serien erscheinen werden, steht noch in den Sternen ... Die Star-Trek-Serien Original * Star Trek: The Original Series (eigentlicher Titel nur Star Trek) ** NBC, Gene Roddenberry, 1966-1969 Spinoffs * Star Trek: The Animated Series (ursprünglich The Animated Adventures of Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek) ** Filmation/NBC, Gene Roddenberry & D.C. Fontana, 1973–1974 * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** Paramount/Viacom, Gene Roddenberry, 1987-1991 ** Paramount/Viacom, Rick Berman & Michael Piller, 1991-1994 * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ** Paramount/Viacom, Rick Berman & Michael Piller, 1993-1999 * Star Trek: Voyager ** Paramount/UPN; Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor, 1995-2001 * Star Trek: Enterprise (ursprünglich nur Enterprise) ** Paramount/UPN; Rick Berman & Brannon Braga, 2001-2005 Externe Links * cs:Star Trek en:Star Trek fr:Portail:Star Trek nl:Star Trek pl:Star Trek pt-br:Star Trek zh-cn:星际旅行